Clash of the Titans: Part 2
Episode 11 of Ben 10: New Generation. Previously, on Ben 10: New Generation...the heroes fell on a portal to another dimension that Ultimate Z created. The heroes, in a desperate attempt to go back to Earth, went on an adventure. On the Kraken Island, they are warned by Poseidon that facing-off against the Kraken would cost a life, but, they still continued. Now... "That's one large squid" Kevin said. Now, Gwen and Kevin attacked the Kraken. Elena controlled Nanochips and shaped them into a large Kraken, which fought the real Kraken. Under the sea, Ripjaws fought Mini-Krakens. He taken down all of those. The Nanochip Kraken was destroyed. Elena shaped the Nanochips into a large serpent, that strangled the Kraken's neck. Now, Ben used Ripjaws' strength to pull the Kraken's tail and throw it away. After that, the heroes went back to the sand. Then, Poseidon once again appeared to reward each of the heroes some tridents. "Each of you made a heroic attempt, especially you...", Poseidon said. "Ben Tennyson" Ben said. Now, the four heroes went to the Colosseum. But, they encountered the Sirens on the way. Ben and Kevin got ensnared by the songs of the Sirens. Then, their eyes turned green. Ben transformed into Jetray and Kevin absorbed rock. Now, Elena fought Ben while Gwen fought Kevin. The Sirens continued singing. Later, Gwen and Elena taken down the Sirens. Then, Ben and Kevin got out of the Sirens' control. Then, a group of barbarians came and captured the heroes. When the heroes woke up, they found themselves in the Colosseum. Now, Ben transformed into Rath. He fought a group of barbarians. Gwen, Kevin, and Elena also helped him. Ignatius, the leader of the barbarians, threw Gwen, Kevin, and Elena away. Gwen shot mana blasts at Ignatius. Kevin and Elena wrestled the barbarian. Then, Ben transformed into Ultimate Rath and finished the barbarian. Ben reverted back to human form. Then, a new group of barbarians came, led by Carson. Elena shaped the Nanochips into barbarians. Elena commanded those to attack the barbarians. Gwen and Kevin also fought the barbarians. Ben and Elena fought Carson. While Ben's Trigonmatrix is recharging, Elena played along with Carson first. Gwen and Kevin gave all that they got to defeat the barbarians. After they defeated the barbarians, they helped Elena fight Carson. Finally, Ben's Trigonmatrix had fully recharged. He transformed into Spidermonkey. "I need space!",Spidermonkey said. The three other heroes gave space to him. Now, Spidermonkey webbed Carson but Carson broke free and crushed him. When he had broke free, he transformed into Humungousaur, and beaten him up badly. Then he became Benwolf and sonic-screamed at Carson. Then he became Water Hazard and shot away Carson using water. Then, he attacked Carson using the forms of Sandbox, Shellhead, Bigfoot, Snakepit, and Acidrain. Then, Carson was now defeated. After that, Franciscus, the giver of the trophy, gave the trophy to the three heroes. The next day, the four heroes saw the Trojan War. "We must know which is the good side" Elena said. "Paris slained Achilles. Then we must side with the Trojans" Ben said. "But we must stop this war" Gwen said. "No. When we did that, we might change history" Kevin said. "We might also change history if we joined the battle so let's just watch it" Ben said. They watched the battle, for three weeks. After the three weeks, Odysseus saw the heroes. "Travelers, I need help. It will take years for me to reach Ithaca, our home" Odysseus said. Now,the heroes joined Odysseus and his crew. But, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Vulcan, Athena, Selene, and Thanatos appeared and captured the heroes. Later, the heroes woke up and found themselves in the Underworld. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,Poseidon,Franciscus,Odysseus,Odysseus' Men,Aphrodite,Hermes,Ares,Hephaestus, Vulcan,Athena,Selene,Thanatos Villains:Kraken,Sirens,Barbarians,Ignatius,Carson Aliens:Ripjaws,Jetray,Rath,Ultimate Rath,Spidermonkey,Humungousaur,Benwolf,Water Hazard,Sandbox, Shellhead, Bigfoot, Snakepit,Acidrain Category:Bad Grammar Category:Unknowns Category:Episodes